Another-Not So- Normal High School Year
by aktisme
Summary: Jace and Clary are both aware of their infatuation with each other, but are too nervous to act upon their feelings. On one normal evening in December when the snow is thick, will that all change? Lots of fluff, All mundane, as the title says- another HS story. Clace, Sizzy, and Malec Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Movie Life

"Come on Clary! Why won't you let me take you to the movies?" Jace asked me. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous question that he already knew the answer to.

"Jace, you know for a fact that I hate movies. Why do you always want to do that when we hang out?" I asked. Jace and I weren't classified as an exclusive couple yet, so I couldn't say "going out of a date". We both know of our feelings for each other already, but Jace will not ask me to be his girlfriend.

"I was thinking that I need you to experience going to the movies with yours truly and change your stubborn little mind! I mean, who doesn't like movies?! It's like against the law of very entertainment law!" Jace exclaimed back very passionately. I shook my head at his ego- thinking **he **could sway my judgement of wether I like movies or not is something only he would think he could do.

"Jace, I only watch movies that I know for sure I will like- like the Hunger Games and Hunger Games 2," I said just to annoy him- he hated it when I said Hunger Games 2 instead of Catching Fire. As predicted, his face developed a shocked look when I said this.

"Okay, first of all, it is NOT called Hunger Games 2," he said in a dangerously calm voice, "it is called Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Second, I know you will like the movie I want to take you to watch because Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 89%- everybody knows it must be good if _they _give it a good rating- and you love every movie this company ever produced!" I rolled my eyes at this remark. I still had my smirk plastered onto my face, but going was inevitable for he was giving me the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine! Jace Haroldale, I loathe you so much! Let's go!" I gave in. Now he was the one with the smirk on his face.

"Trust me, Clare, you are going to love it! I've already seen it about 6 times myself," Jace said proudly. God on,y knows what we were heading to see at 6 o'clock while it was snowing.

xXx- At the movies

"I still can not believe I let you talk me into this, Jace Harondale," I said clearly annoyed. Jace just looked proud of himself- this is doing nothing good for his ego, at all. We were next up on the ticket booth- was it too late to turn back and abandon Jace?

"Can I get two tickets to the 6:45 showing of Frozen?" Jace asked. I guess it was too late to turn back... Wait, did he just say _Frozen_?

"JACE HARONDALE!"

**Well, that was chapter 1 and I hope you liked it! This idea has been sitting in the back of my mind for ages now and I finally was able to put chapter 1 into words! Please don't leave the story if you don't like Frozen- it has barely anything to do with the story! This is really just a cutesy little story that is all mundane btw and there will be Sizzy and Malec! Love ya guys for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Where Are The Easily Shed Off PJs?!

I will never tell Jace this, but I've got to admit, Frozen was almost as good as High School Musical... GOD, I AM SUCH A CHILD! Okay, I admit, I may be 17, but Disney is always everyone's weakness. I mean, if that was the 7th time Jace- yes, I just said Jace- Herondale has watched a Disney Princess movie, then there is either something really enticing about being a kid again, or Disney has some kind of creepy magic mind control with that mouse of theirs that makes helpless people waste their money again and again coming to the theatre instead of just finding it for free online!

"Clary," Jace said breaking me out if my revire, "tell me honestly if that was not the single best animated child movie you have ever watched with the best score EVER!" God, he was such a child.

"Well, you know how I am with Disney- and all movies for that matter- but it was okay," I said probably unconvincingly. I couldn't tell the truth, or his ego would grow at least 10 more inches in diameter that he sooooooo does not need.

"Don't screw with me Clarissa Morgenstern! I know you loved it! You have that glint in your eyes that you have every time we watch High School Musical or anything with Zac Effron in it! OH MY GOD! It is a miracle, I have gotten Clarissa Morgenstern to like a movie more than she loves High School Musical! I've got to Tweet about this!" Jace exclaimed jumping up and down in his movie theatre seat. God, I like a child!

"Jace Herondale, if you Tweet about this, I will castrate you!" I yelled with a smile plastered on my face to show I'm kidding- if I didn't he would get scared. He cast a look my way- he was a little frightened... "Okay, it was almost as good as High School Musical, but if you EVER tell anyone, I will hurt you," I said in all seriousness.

"Okay, but it is still mission accomplished! Point 1 Herondale. Let's get out of here. Do you want to go to Starbucks?" Jace asked- Starbucks?

"Sure," I said walking out of the theatre with him by my side. _Ring, Ring, Ring! _"It's my mom"

"Pick up," Jace said. I nodded and slid my phone to answer.

"Mom, hi" I said.

_"Clary, are you close to home?" _

"Not really. Jace and I just left the movie theatre"

_"The theatre closer to his house or ours?"_

"Um, his. Why?"

_"There's a huge snowstorm coming and you need to be in a house. Everyone needs to be indoors by 8:30 or they'll be stuck- the roads will close."_

"Okay, mom, Jace is taking the phone, so I guess you're going to be talking to him now, ok, bye, bye, b," I said before the phone left my ear. I scowled at Jace and he returned it with a smirk.

I could only hear Jace's half of the conversation so I gestured that I was going to go to the candy counter. When I returned with my Goober's, Jace was smiling so big you would think he was the Joker- yes I like Superheroes as well. "What in the Angel are you smiling so big about?" I asked before going closer to him. "Dude, seriously, stop or that face will be in my nightmares for weeks. Just tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded.

"Okay, so since we won't make it back to your house in time, your mom agreed to let you stay over at my house. I already texted my mom and she's okay with you sleeping over only cause you would probably fit into Izzy's "easy to shed off" winter pajamas," he said in a rush- the creepy smile still on his face. "Stop standing there! We have to go or we'll be stuck at some scummy motel for who knows how long."

"Well, okay. I'm guessing no Starbucks for us white girls now?" I asked laughing. He smiled- not the Joker smile- and led me out of the movie theatre humming the tune "Do You Want To Build A Snowman."

xXx- Jace's House

"CLARY!" Izzy yelled running down the stairs of her mansion-house. "I swear I too him not to take you to a movie! What did he make you see?" Jace wasn't in the house yet, so I could tell her I saw Catching Fire...

"I took her to see Frozen with me again," Jace smugly said entering the house. Izzy started to laugh until she hit the floor rather hard after tumbling down the remaining set of ten stairs.

"Please tell me you lived it because it was good, but this one is taking it to a whole new level! He's learning to play the songs on the piano!" Izzy said wiping a tear out of her eye and pointing to Jace.

"Yeah, it was good. He was singing along to all the songs though," I said getting him back for telling her in the first place.

"No, I believe it is now one of her favorite movies of all time now. She had the High School Musical glint in her eye afterwards," Jace explained which made Izzy laugh harder.

"Remember our little conversation after the movie- I will do it," I threatened.

"Well, I have a feeling she will do whatever she's threatened to do if I don't take her up," Izzy said saving the day. I shot her a grateful look and followed her upstairs.

xXx

"So was this Frozen movie thing a date?" Izzy asked once we were in her hot pink room. I seriously did not know what today was, so I had no idea how to answer Izzy. If I said yes, I would never hear the end of Izzy's torture and squealing- God, the squealing! If I said no, though, I would never hear the end of her saying that, and I quote, "CLACE NEEDS TO HAPPEN!"

"I really don't know Iz," I said back while I pulled her "easy to shed off" pajama shirt that just so happened to have a Harry Potter pun on it.

"UGH! Suck it up you two! You both know you feel the same way about each other, so just MAKE CLACE HAPPEN!" She screamed loud enough that the whole block could probably hear. Apparently her "ship name" for me and Jace is Clace... I don't really understand it.

"Izzy, if I happens- which it won't- you will be the first to know," I said reassuringly.

"Come on Clary, just admit that you want it to happen!" Izzy said coming up to me and sitting me in her makeup vanity chair. No! Not another makeover!

"Fine, Iz, I do want it to happen, but I'm a realist and I know it won't," I said while she messed my hair up.

"Whatever Clary," Izzy said. "After I'm done prettifying you, do you sang to watch the whole first season of Devious Maids?"

"I'd rather watch Frozen," I muttered under my breath.

**I was soooo happy with the response to the first chapter! I thank every one of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I AM SOOOO SORRY! DUMB AUTOCORRECT SPELLED HERONDALE WRONG IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! It is spelled right now! I will probably update this either tomorrow or the 4th! Love ya guys! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- Snow Day

**Monday- **synonyms: hell, boring, and stupid- antonyms: fuzzy, warm, sleeping in

I woke up bright and early to my phone- alarm to sadly find that today was dreaded Monday- the debatably worst day of the week. I don't know about everybody else- for example Simon (crazy boy)- but Mondays suck! First of all, you have just had a fun weekend, then you have to _get up_ out of your warm bed for a plethora of homework and in- school STDs (those bathrooms are really unsanitary).

In my book, Monday is the cause for all of my troubles. Monday means getting up which means school and school means teachers and teachers means homework and homework means unwanted knowledge about the Civil War. Do you see my point? Apparently no one I know does.

After about a five minute self-battle, I- reluctantly- got out of Izzy's pink duvet and tracked into the bathroom. I didn't bother bringing clothes with me because Iz will probably just force me into something she thinks is "less drab and nerdy" into something "cute and sexy." Once I was out of the refreshing shower, I went out of the bathroom to find Izzy still asleep in the bed! _What the Hell!_

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you get out of this bed right now!" I said in an authoritative tone.

"Ugh, jo ashay," she mumbled and turned over. _Well, I could always pull the covers off of her..._

"Iz, I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," and I ripped the covers off of the girl and bolted away out of fear that she'd kick me. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, but I ran into something hard and tumbled to the ground- almost.I opened my eyes in fear of who it was and saw a pair of majestic golden eyes- Jace. My heart fluttered a bit when I first realized it was him, then I realized that I was only wearing Izzy's thin black robe... GOD!

"Uh, Clary?"

"Yeah?" I asked trying to keep the nervous crack from my voice. It was kinda hard to hide my embarrassment since my face was probably beet red.

"Why on Earth are you up so early?" He asked, a smirk playing its way onto his face. His _gorgeous_ face... Uhhhh.

"It's Monday, why else would I be up at is unearthly hour," you could hear the disgust in my voice- _Mondays._

"Yes Clary, but it's also a snow day. Remember? I roads are closed and school is going to be out for Christmas break in 2 days anyway," the smirk has arrived!

"Wait, so you're saying that I can go back to Izzy's room, wait till the sun has risen, and sleep till 11 if I wanted to?" I asked, the shock present in my voice.

"Yes, Clary," the smile was there.

"Well," I said, "if you need me, I will be in Izzy's room asleep till 11- or until the sun rises." He chucked the chuckle I love. I started to walk back to Izzy's room, duvet in hands, until Jace stopped me again.

"Oh, and Clary,"

"Ya?"

"You should wear that style more often," I bolted to Izzy's room, his laughter chasing me there.

xXx- when the sun is rising

"Clary! Clary! Clare! Clare-Bear!" a very pesky person continuously whispered into my ear. And just when I thought I could get some sleep...

"What?" I mumbled.

The mysterious body now climbed on top of me and _laid on me. _On their _backs. _"Clary," the voice said, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to play!" _Oh God no... Jace! _

"Go back to bed, Jace. You know I will still castrate you," I mumbled again pushing Jace off of me.

"Oof!" I had to hold in laughter. God only knows what he's planning down there. And he was on the bed again, but this time next to me. "Clary,"

"What do you want?"

"Do you wanna build a snowmaan?" he asked, you could hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't resist opening my eyes. I was met with breathtaking golden eyes with specks of brown in them. How can I say no to this?

"Fine," and he jumped out of the bed and grabbed me into his arms. "Jace, are you going to let me down?"

"Nope," and we were making our way out of he room, me in only Izzy's "easy to shed off" pajamas.

"I'm going to get hypothermia, Jace," I said more seriously now. This caused him to stop his trip down the steps.

"If you get cold I'll give you my jacket," and we were off to the front yard again to build our snowman.

"You know, I can not believe that the mighty Jace Herondale is quoting entire scenes of a Disney children's movie to get girls out of they bed with you. That is so unlike you," I said while passing the kitchen- I smelled bacon. "Uh, did Maryse cook bacon this morning while I was asleep?"

"Yes, and brownies," Jace said stopping in the kitchen for a pitt stop. He was about to put me down, and I would _not_ allow that.

"Do you think you're putting me down?" I asked with a deathly glare on my face. He paled at the threat.

"Uh, not at all," Jace said and readjusted me in his arms.

"Bacon please," I demanded and Jace paled again. "You said bacon, Jace!"

"There was bacon this morning! Key word morning! We still have brownies,"

"Then a brownie and you will be cooking me bacon tomorrow," I said matter- o- factly.

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

"Did I ever tell you that I can read your future? Well, Mr. Herondale, if I don't get bacon tomorrow, you won't have much of a future,"

"You will have bacon mi lady," he said, still pale.

Once I had my brownie, Jace and I made our way outside- me still in his arms- and at first basked in the cold air. Apparently Jace came prepared- he had my Uggs outside already. He knows me so well. "What do you want to do first Anna?" Jace asked in his kid voice. _He does not expect me to role play Frozen with him? Is he really Fangirling that much over a child show?_

"Um, Elsa, if you think I'm role playing, you're crazy," he pouted when I said this.

"Well, first of all, Anna, I was under the impression that I was Kristof because of our uncanny resemblance, but Elsa will due as well. Second, role playing is fun because I can use it against you later!" Jace said.

"Ok, let's do it. You're right, it does give me stuff to use against you later! Like how the mighty Jace Herondale is role playing and Ice Queen from a child's movie," I've got him cornered.

"Oh, um, we don't have to role play... You know, I was just taking into consideration what you might like to do ya know?" He gulped- so cute how he gets when I threaten him.

"Good! Now let's build a snowman!" So we set to work on building the best snow man ever built. Somehow, it didn't turn out to look like a snowman, though. It kinda looked like a cross between a hyppogriff and Lord Voldemort and my father with dread locks...

To top it all off, Jace just had to make me a snow bench to sit on, sit me down on it right in front of the damn snowthing and go behind it saying, "Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs."

So just to please him, I ran up to the thing, hugged it, and said "I love you Olaf!" We both erupted into laughter at that point.

"Oh my God! I have gotten the all mighty Clarissa Morgenstern to quote Frozen! My life is complete!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

**A/N: So that's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Sorry for it taking so long, but my parents dragged me to the beach, then my iPad died, then all the chapter I was working on went down the toilet, so I've had a weird past few days. I also had a Harry Potter movie marathon, so that where the snow thing idea came from. **

**Fun Fact- I just found that Mandy Moore- the person who was the voice of Rapunzel in Tangled- went to my High School! Small world, huh! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- They're Chocolate Chip Waffles!

Jace and I stayed outside in the snow for hours until I got hungry again. We were out in the cold for what seemed like forever, but it was a good type of forever. I did get really, really cold like as soon as I got outside, but after a while I was just numb all over- I didn't really care.

"Clare-Bear? I've been asking you what you want to eat for like 5 minutes now. So, what do you want to eat?" Jace asked finally breaking me out of my reverie. Huh, I didn't know I zoned out that much.

"Oooo, sorry," I said back thinking of what food my stomach most desired at the moment. "Hum, do you have chocolate chip waffles?" Jace just laughed.

"What is with you and your awkward hunger traits? Brownies for breakfast, now waffles for lunch. What do you want for dinner? Escargot?" I glared my death glare at Jace- he knew not to talk about my food habits.

"Well, for one, Mr. Herondale, I wanted bacon for breakfast, but no one woke me in time. Second, I said chocolate chip waffles, not just waffles- there's a difference. And thirdly, you know I hate crazy, exotic food, and I wanted pizza and ice cream for dinner, thank you very much."

"Well, Madam Morgenstern, I'm sorry for offending you and your picky palette. Chocolate chip waffles it is," and so Jace started working on the waffles like a true culinary master. They smelled so good.

"Should we call Izzy?" I asked. Izzy always loves it when Jace cooks waffles- it doesn't happen very often.

"Um, I think she's busy "playing" in the snow with Simon. But you can call her if you want. I always cook extras when I'm feeding you- I never know how much you eat," Jace said finishing up the batter and putting the chocolate chips in.

"Okay, I will call. And what did I tell you about talking about my eating habits?" I said dialing Izzy's number.

_"Hey, Clare!" _

"Iz, are you with Simon?"

_"Yeah. I walked to his house shortly after you ripped the covers from my bed this morning,"_ I could almost taste the bitterness in the last part of her words.

"Well, if you want chocolate chip waffles, come back to the house. Jace is making them,"

_"Oo! We'll be right over! Dido he cook extra because of your crazy appetite?"_

"Why do I tell you people things just to have you blatantly disregard them?" And we hung up the phone.

"What did she say? What was she doing with rat face?" Jace asked bringing out a plate stacked high with waffles. Yup, I loved Jace.

"Well, her and _Simon _should be over here in about 5 minutes because he lives like down the road from you. She didn't sound like she was doing anything, so don't you dare ask," Jace pouted again and I stole a waffle from the plate.

About 5 minutes and 3 waffles later, Izzy and Simon arrived with red noses and red lips. "Jace, why does Clary's cheeks look flushed?" Izzy asked, my hand automatically flying to my face- it was hot.

"Maybe because she just scarfed down 4 waffles before you even got in the house and barely stopped eating to breathe in between," Jace said, a small smirk playing onto his face.

"Jace, I'm no medical expert, but she looks like she has a cold or at least is developing one. How long were you outside, and why is she only wearing Izzy's pjs still? Did she go out in only the pajamas?" Simon interrogated. Izzy didn't really have time because she was attacking the pile of waffles.

"Well, I took her out of bed at 9 and we were out till about 10 minutes ago, so that was 4 hours with no breaks," Jace said realization finally hitting his face- I actually might get hypothermia, I just realized. "By the Angel, I was stupid wasn't I?" He asked Simon. Simon just nodded his head exaggeratedly.

"Jace, get a thermometer," Simon demanded and Jace was off. "Clare, did you go out in Izzy's pajamas?"

"And my Uggs," I retorted. Simon sighed- this wasn't good. Luckily Jace came back with the thermometer then, so I didn't get a lecture from Simon. Simon tried to take it from him, but Jace would not let go and insisted that he check my temperature. It was actually sweet.

"Jesus, Clary, your temperature is 100 degrees! I am so sorry," Jace apologized. "I told you that if you got cold to take my coat, why didn't you?"

"I mean, I guess I didn't mind and I was just numb after a little while, so I didn't feel the need," I said. "That was stupid, right?"

"Yes, very. Iz, Rat Face, I am going to take Clary upstairs to rest," he said picking me up, but not before grabbing a waffle. Once we were upstairs, Jace turned the opposite direction of Izzy's room- curious.

"Jace, Izzy's room is the other direction,"

"I know," Jace said matter-o-factly. "I'. Taking you to my room with me. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not a problem at all," I said. "I take it I can't have pizza and ice cream for dinner now, can I?"

"Not at all, my famous Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup it is for you- don't worry, I won't let Izzy heat it up. God knows she'll burn the house down."

We reached Jace's room not even 2 seconds later and he automatically set me down on the all white bed. In fact, the whole room was white and there was barely anything in it- not your typical teenage guy's room. Well, Jace wasn't just any teenage guy, so it made sense.

"What am I going to do if I'm sick? I don't want to get you sick but I want to do things with you," I complained.

"I have plans, Ms. Morgenstern," Jace said, a mischievous glint in his eye. By the Angel, no! "I was gonna do this with you anyway, but now we're gunna watch on my laptop instead of in the movie room. We are going to watch a Harry Potter film marathon,"

"Ugh! Jaaaaccccee! No! You know I hate movies!"

"I think I proved that wrong last night and Harry Potter was the best book series and are awesome movies as well. This spring break, I want to go to Florida and go to The Wizarding Wold of Harry Potter and get wands and drink butter beer and pumpkin juice and go to Diagon Ally and Hogwarts and," I cut off his mini rant.

"I get it, you like Harry Potter," I said. "But that doesn't mean you get to torture helpless little me all day with it." And I was being final about it, but those eyes- his puppy dog eyes- were the thing that got me to give in. "FINE!"

"Yay! So Harry is the Boy Who Lived when this evil wizard named Lord Voldemort- or Tom Riddle- killed his parents, but his mother's,"

"Just put the movie in and don't spoil it!" I yelled trying to get him to shut up. It worked and now he was climbing onto the bed with me- laptop in hand- and hit play on the first movie.

"Don't worry, you will love it,"

xXx

I will never say this out loud to Jace- which I probably will eventually,- but I do love it! It is a roller coaster of emotions! I was happy, then I wanted to punch Draco and Dumbledore, then I wanted Harry and Ginny to kiss, then I wanted to punch Ron cause he broke Hermione's heart in movie 6, and don't even mention the end of 5 and 6! I cried soooo hard! I could've sworn Jace was crying as well, but I couldn't be sure.

"Jace, what time is it?" I asked, my voice horse from the crying- we had just finished movie six. It was also about one or two in the morning, so...

"I don't know," he said, his voice equally as horse. So he was crying. "Do you think you can stay up for 7 part 1 and 2?"

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep now," I said and he popped in the first DVD.

I got to the part where Ron goes crazy and that was the last thing I could process before I dozed off to sleep- almost. I don't know if I dreamt this or not, but I could've sworn Jace kissed my forehead and said "Sweet dreams Clary."

**A/N: Well that was chapter 4! I hope you like it! I may not be able to update tomorrow because it's my birthday, so I will post Tuesday the latest. Well, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments! I really do appreciate all of those who review and favorite and follow- you make my day better.**

**Love ya all. Bye!**

**~Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Bacon? Bacon.

I woke up the next morning in Jace's room, in Jace's bed, but Jace was nowhere to be found. That was odd. I was still wondering about last night and wether it was a dream or not- I sure hoped not. I was broken out of my rivière by the sound of sweet piano music- Jace. I quickly got out of the bed and quietly made my way down the hall to the music room. I quickly realized that he was playing Bella's Lullaby from Twilight- and yes, before anyone says anything, I have watched all 5 Twilight movies- who hasn't?

Not wanting to disrupt the beautiful melody, I quickly snuck to the open door and slowly made my way into the huge room. It was the second largest room in the mansion/house- next to the library of course. What mansion/house didn't have its own library? Much to my distaste, Jace must've heard me sneak in, so the melody stopped.

"No, keep playing. I like hearing you," I said quickly in my whisper voice. Almost on command, Jace resumed playing where he left off, me making my way to sit next to him on the piano bench. A small smile appeared on his face with my gesture, however small.

When he finished I applauded and he did an over exaggerated bow- again, I'm doing nothing for his ego. "Ah, you never told me if you liked Harry Potter yet!" Jace said excitedly, thinking I was going to tell him I loved it and start gushing over it- like I should.

"It was okay," I lied horribly.

"LIES!" Jace yelled. Wow, this boy was passionate about this stuff. "I know you loved it! I could tell when you started to wet my shoulder with tears at the precise moment you were meant to cry at! I also wanted to punch Ron all throughout the Half-Blood Prince, if it makes you feel better."

"God, why do I like you," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Jace asked. By the Angel, did I say that out loud?

"I was just saying that you were right and I want to watch 7 part one and two now," I covered fairly smoothly. Apparently he bought it and took me back to his room. In the middle of 7 part one, I started to sweat erratically- the fever was breaking. By the end of 7 part 2, I was clammy- that's the best word for it.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked when he started to put his laptop away.

"Uh huh. Fine. Can I go outside?" I asked all of the sudden.

"Clary, it's freezing outside and you're already sick," Jace rebuttled.

"But I can put on warm clothes and you can come with me! Please?" I begged. If he didn't give in soon, I was going to have to whip out _my_ set of puppy dog eyes. That'll break him.

"Fine, but only for 20 minutes," Jace said getting a coat on. I bolted out of his room and to Izzy's to grab a set of my extra clothes I keep at their house in case of a sudden sleepover. I pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and bolted out of the room. I met Jace at the front door and pulled him back to the kitchen. "I thought you wanted to go outside," he said confused- he forgot about our bacon deal yesterday.

"Um, no. At least not yet. You promised me bacon yesterday and I want ten bacon. Cook the bacon, Jace," I demanded. He'd rolled his eyes and chuckled.

About 20 minutes, the bacon was done and I was ready to go outside. "You're taking the plate of bacon outside?" Jace asked obviously confused at my actions.

"Yes, how else am I going to stay cool while eating hot food?" I asked. He got the idea that I wasn't about to listen to reason, so he headed outside with me. "It's nice out here today, don't you think?" I said taking a bite of my bacon I loved so dearly. Jace stole a piece when I was looking at a bird's nest in the trees- damn him.

"Yeah it is actually," he said. "So, Christmas break starts tomorrow officially. Are you excited?" Hell yeah! I loved Christmas!

"God yes! I love Christmas! I love the smell of the Christmas trees and cookies and the mystery of waking up on Christmas morning to a pile of presents under the tree that smells soooo good! It's my favorite time to shop at Bath and Body Works because they have this candle and hand sanitizer that smells exactly like a Christmas tree, so I always buy a ton and I burn them throughout the year. It's awesome," I said crunching down on another piece of bacon.

"Clary, we've known each other since we were 5, I know you love Christmas," Jace said, a smirk on his face. "I was just wondering if you would want to spend Christmas break with me... And Izzy and Alec and Magnus and Simon of course. Maryse an Robert are going out of town because they were married on Christmas and are celebrating their anniversary. You don't have to if you don't want to," Jace rushed out almost so fast I couldn't hear him.

"Jace, I would love to spend Christmas with you... And the others of course, but my parents want me home on Christmas," I said sadly. He looked sad and a little hurt, but what could I do? "I'll tell you what, I'll call my mom and ask if her and my dad can go on a trip over break, so I can spend Christmas with you guys. God knows they need alone time." At this Jace perked up and urged me to call immediately. I handed Jace the plate of bacon and reached for my phone to call my mom.

"Hey, mom,"

_"Clary, wonderful to finally hear from you! How is... Life?"_

"It's great, mom. It would be better if you say yes to the next question,"

_"I'll see what I can do, honey," _

"Well, the Lightwoods have invited me to spend Christmas break with them. Their parents are going out of town and you know they need a responsible person in that house with them, so I was wondering if you and dad could, ya know, go away for a little, so I could stay there?"

_"Sure, honey. I don't see why not!" _

"Wow, uh, thanks? Thanks, mom. I love you! See you in 2 weeks! Bye!" I did a little happy dance and Jace started to laugh at me.

"What did she say, Little Red?" He asked trying to fight back the laughter.

"She said no, that's why I was doing the happy dance because it would be a dreaded thing if she said yes," I said sarcastically. "Of course she said yes!" I wasn't expecting what he did next, though. He put the bacon plate- which was now bacon-less- on the ground, picked me up, and twirled me around in the air.

"Uh, sorry," he said putting me down on the ground again.

"Don't ever be sorry with me," I said seriously.

"Okay," he said grazing my hand with his. I suddenly shivered, not from the cold, but from his touch. And, of course, he takes his jacket off and puts it on me. Ugh- why is he so sweet! It would be so much easier not to love him if he were more arrogant around me like he is with everyone else!

"You didn't have to do that. I wasn't cold, you know," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You just shivered, but you aren't cold," Jace said.

"I didn't shiver because of the cold, Jace," I told him. Uh- I shouldn't have said that...

"Then what did you shiver from?" Jace asked seriously. Should I tell him? I don't know.

"You."

**A/N: So two chapters in one day! Are you proud of me? Sorry about the cliffie there, but I had to do it! The story needs suspense, if you know what I mean.**

** I was also wondering if I should do a chapter in Jace's POV? Should I stick with Clary? And sorry about not putting much of any other character in here much. It will come- all in due time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Christmas and Confessions

It has been three days since that awkward moment outside with Jace. I haven't talked to Jace since the incident and it's irking me and probably him as well. After I said it was him who made me shiver, he did something that probably shocked the both of us. Jace kissed me- not just a peck, either. He kissed me full on the mouth and I kissed back- there was even tongue.

Afterwards, he pulled away, said sorry, and ran out somewhere and I couldn't find him for hours. When I tried to talk to him about it, he just gave me some lame excuse every time saying he had to "meet a friend" or "do over the break homework." _Ugh, men!_

It's now Christmas Eve and I had a plan to get him to talk to me- with Izzy's help of course. Izzy has me going around the house making sure everything is in order from placing the cookies in the right spot, to putting the first clue in the right box, to making sire my dress was "sexy" enough for her liking. Personally, I could care less about sexy and more about say warmth or comfort, but that's just Isabelle for you.

In her directions, Izzy told me to have everything in order by 6 and to be in her room by 6:10. Like always, I'm there 5 minutes early because if I came on time, Iz would say I was late. "Now to get you looking hot and S. E. X. Y. Sexy!" Izzy said as soon as I walked into her room. She instantly grabbed my arm and hurled a green dress at me. "Put it on so I can start the hair and makeup!"

So I went to the bathroom and threw on the green dress that fit me surprisingly well. It extenuated my curves and made my eyes shine even brighter. It may even be the same shade as my eyes, but I don't know anything about fashion, so I don't care. "By the Angel, Clary! You look beautiful! Let's start on the makeup!" Iz squealed. By this time, she was already dressed with her makeup done- apparently after I was done there would be no time for her to get ready. I swear, red is Isabelle Lightwood's color.

"Done!" Izzy said and turned me around to look in the mirror. it wasn't too much, but it was noticeable and I liked it. It was a simple eye- eye liner, mascara, and a tad of green in the corner- but a very noticeable lip- probably the reddest I've ever seen.

"Izzy! OMG! I actually look pretty!" I yelled. I had never felt more beautiful.

"Clarissa, you always look beautiful! This just makes you look extra beautiful. Only me!" Izzy yelled again. She quickly looked at the clock on her phone and, seeing as it was 6:45 now, we had to head down to the mini party the Lightwoods were throwing with just a few close friends.

Izzy and I headed downstairs and saw that people were already there- Simon, Alec, Magnus, Tessa, Jem, Will- but I didn't see my Golden Boy I was aching to see so badly. _Is he going to bail? _

"Wow, Clary, you look amazing!" Jem said. I've always loved Jem- so sweet.

"Thanks, Jem! You don't look to bad yourself," I said. It was true, he recently had his hair dyed back to its natural dark color and had the silver contacts removed- he was in a goth stage, so don't ask.

"Yeah, he should be on the cover of the Silent Brother's Friend Swimsuit Calendar months January through December!" Izzy said coming back to my side, this time lugging Simon with her.

"They sell those?" Alec said coming to join the group, leaving Magnus to talk to Will and Tessa for the time being. "If they do, sign me up for a subscription." The whole group laughed at this. By the Angel, since Alec came out and started dating Magnus, he really has lightened up a lot!

"Sign me up as well," a voice said from the stairwell- Jace.

"Well, didn't know cousin dearest was coming out of the closet now! I should've gotten my phone out to video tape it!" Will said, Tessa slapping him- hard- on the arm. "Ow, Tess."

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the magnificent, mystery man William Herondale. Didn't know you'd be coming tonight," Jace admitted. Will and Jace were- are- in a rough patch a few years back. Apparently, Will got into some major trouble after Jace's parents died and his Aunt and Uncle couldn't handle two teenage boys in one house. So instead, Jace was sent to his mother's closest friend- Maryse Lightwood. That caused a whole bunch of trouble with Will and Jace.

"Couldn't wait to catch up with little Goldie Locks here. Oh and Cicily wishes you hello- she was too busy with Gabriel Lightworm to come tonight," Will said saying Gabriel's name with a plethora of disgust. Family rivalries- aren't they the best. See, Cicily was dating Gabriel Lightwood and Will hates Gabriel, so naturally hates that whole half of the Lightwood family. He enjoys the half Jace lives with though.

"Just let it go! He beat you at a swim meet when you were five! You are clearly better than him now, so why not call a truce?" Jace asked.

During the conversation between the cousins, everyone kind of broke into little groups to talk. I was into a conversation with Isabelle and Tessa. Izzy was talking about the latest boot trend and Tessa and I were kinda zoned out. That was all until Gideon called that the dinner was ready.

"Smells good Gideon," said Tessa- she was always so polite. She was the perfect balance to Will's cockyness. Izzy has a ship name for them too since she helped in bringing them together as well. She calls them Wessa- I personally like Clace better. It doesn't sound like an STD waiting to happen.

After a dinner of awkward silence, everyone went to the family room- the one without the tv- and sat around the tree. The best part of tonight was Izzy and her secret Santa thing. I was Jace's secret Santa per Izzy's command. "Who wants to go first?" Izzy asked the smell crowd of 12 people. It turned out that Jem had a girlfriend that he brought- Aline Penhallow. Magnus raised his hand- he loved gifts.

Magnus ripped open the present and announced the contents to the group, "I have received three jumbo tubes of pink, silver, and blue liquid glitter, a copy of A Tale of Two Cities that has a glitter castle sticker stuck to it, and a gold eyeliner pencil," everyone in the room laughed at this. "Well, going by the only person who loves A Tale of Two Cites here, I will have to go with Tessa." She nodded and he got up and hugged her. "Nice touch with the glitter castle."

After 9 more rounds of this, everyone had gone accept me and Jace- they were obviously paired as each other's secret Santa's. Jace gestured for me to open mine first and I found the most exquisite necklace I'd ever seen. It was the replica from High School Musical Two but instead of a "T" there was a "J". I'd wished for this ever since I saw the movie for the first time years ago and he remembered. He made it special. "Jace," I breathed out finally.

"Let me put it on you," he whispered in her ear. I nodded and lifted my hair up. I shivered when I felt the cool silver on my chest.

"I love it, thank you," I said and hugged him tightly. There's were welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. Time to enact my plan. "Wow, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. Jace open your gift," I demanded when I saw the confused look on his face.

**Jace's POV**

She was leaving to go to the bathroom when she was my secret Santa. She wasn't even going to wait to see my reaction? How can I like this girl so much? I did what I was told, though and opened her secret Santa package. Inside the big box was a smaller box and inside the smaller box was an even smaller box which held a tiny slip of paper with her handwriting on it.

_Go to the place where we have had many talks about you not talking about my eating habits._

The kitchen? She wants me to go to the kitchen to find a present? Whatever. I made my way to the kitchen to find a plate of snickerdoodle cookies- my favorite- with anot her note on them.

_Now that you have your sweet treat, go to the room where sweet tears are shed (especially during Harry Potter movie marathons) :)_

My room? So she did cry during Harry Potter! I called it! I made my way up to my room- cookie in hand- and opened the door. On my pillow was another note with a rose... Why so many though?

_Okay, so go to the place where music is played that people may throw roses at you_ _for_.

The music room. What is this girl doing? I made my way to the music room and heard a melody playing. Was she playing piano? I walked into the room to find her sitting on t he piano bench. "Good, you're here! I thought yo wouldn't catch on," she said. "This is only part of your secret Santa by the way. Sit down and listen- I am only playing this once."_ This must be good. _

She started to play and I instantly recognized the tune as "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" from Frozen- I could feel the smile spread across my face. When it got to the place for words, she didn't sing the normal words- she sang word of her own.

_Jace? [knocks]_

_Do you wanna build a snowthing?_

_Come on, let's go get a cold!_

_I haven't seen you in three days_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_I don't know_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowthing?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowthing..._

_Go away, Clary._

_Okay, bye..._

_(knocks)_

_Do you wanna build a snowthing?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started wanting to _

_Go shopping at the mall_

_(Hang in there, Iz.)_

_It gets a little boring_

_Without you around_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

_(knocks)_

_Jace, please I know you're in there_

_I have been asking where you've been_

_Iz says, "I ship Clace,"_

_And I want to_

_Just let me in_

_I want us to have each other_

_Ya know just you and me_

_What are you gunna do?_

_Do you wanna be my boyfriend? __  
_

And I was just sitting there in shock not knowing what to think or do.

**A/N: Sorry, another Cliffie! I really hope you lie this chapter! It's 12:31 am on my birthday, but I had to write this because it wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't type it down. So, tell me what you think Jace is going to do about Clary's song. **

**Again, big thanks to those who review, follow, and favorite. It really means a lot to me. Did you guys like Clary's song? Lol I hope so.**

**Love ya all. Bye!**

**~Bella :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Reactions and Rejections

**Clary's POV**

I didn't know what Jace thought of the song or what the song said. He was smiling throughout the whole thing and humming along, but when I hit the last line, I don't know what happened. He just kept staring everywhere but at me and wouldn't respond when I called his name. He finally acknowledged me when I got up off the piano bench and shook him out of his trance. "Jace, what do you think?" I asked nervously. I have to admit, I was afraid of his reaction.

"Clary," he finally said so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "Clary, it was beautiful and I loved it," _and..._

"So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked nervously, my cheeks heating up. He- gently- grabbed my face with his calloused ones and kissed me on my forehead. _What?_

"Clary, I do love you," he said. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, _I thought. Then he said this, "but I just can't love you more than that even though I want to." _What?! _

I bolted from the music room mortified, trying to hold back tears, and angry above all else. By the Angel, I was so stupid! I stopped when I hit the threshold of the door. "Oh and your Secret Santa is inside the piano if you even care," I said. Now this has just ruined our friendship- great!

I ran straight outside- into the cold with only the dress Izzy forced me into on. I heard people calling my name, but I blocked them out and just ran. The tears were blinding me, so I just let my feet take me wherever they wanted. Before I knew it, I reached my destination- the Super Secret Tree House Simon and I built in his backyard back when we were 5. I was getting cold, so I decided to climb up.

When I was in our hideaway, I saw all the memories the 5 of us made when we were kids. It was mostly mine and Simon's memories because we were the only ones who actually went up here- Izzy put duck stickers everywhere so Jace wouldn't come up and then Izzy got obsessed with shopping when she was 6 and Alec never thought tree houses were cool.

Si and I had pictures of every Halloween and birthday we had ever spent together on the walls- even more recent ones like 12. The old, hoopty, orange 70s couch was still up here along with the ice cream sandwich mini fridge and the yellow flower rug. The tree house still had the earlier pieces of my artwork on the walls- the portraits of Simon, ducks to scare Jace, and even my favorite Manga characters. On and how could I forget our mini library full of comic books and Disney movies? Well, that was still up here as well.

I must've spent a good 20 minutes reminiscing and crying before someone started to open the latch to the house. "Clary, by the Angel, tell me you're up here!" Simon asked panic evident in his voice.

"Si, come up," I demanded of my best friend. The latch suddenly opened all the way to reveal a very flushed and relieved Simon. If anyone was going to find me, it would've been Simon.

"Clary, what happened?" he asked with genuine concern. I shook my head a wiped a tear that had just fallen.

"I don't know, Si. I think I might've done something stupid and ruined my friendship with Jace. I don't know why I thought he felt the same, but I guess Izzy brainwashed me. I sang him a "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" parody and instead of the part at the end, I asked him "do you want to be my boyfriend?" and I think you know what he said! I'm so stupid!" I said chocking back a sob.

Simon had a semi-angry look on his face- he hated it when people hurt me or Iz. "Clary, I don't see why he said no. You're beautiful and nice and great to be around. He's missing out and to tell you the truth, you could do better," he said reassuringly.

"That's the thing, Si. I don't think I want to do better," I said sadly- then I realized what I basically said: I love Jace.

"Oh, Clary, no. No, you don't love him- he's one of your best friends! You've known him your whole life," Simon said trying to convince me otherwise. Simon never really liked Jave for the simple fact that Jace was always better than him at everything and he called him names.

"Whatever, Si," I said. I didn't want to go back to the house, but I know he's going to take me back anyway. I didn't feel like fighting, so I just climbed down the tree. On the ground, I wiped my eyes for a final time telling myself that I would never cry over Jace again.

"Let's go. I'll call Iz to tell her I found you," Simon said wrapping me into amother hug before walking off with me by his side.

**Jace's POV**

I don't know what on Earth possessed me to tell Clary those lies. She had just told me she wanted me to be her boyfriend and how could I have refused? I do love her- and not just as a friend, and that's why I'm scared to tell her. I just don't want to be hurt or hurt her. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

She told me that my second half of secret Santa was inside the piano- should I get it? She told me to, so what the hell, screw it. I slowly walked over to the piano and found the box- well more like an envelope- and took it back to the sofa I was sitting on before. "Jace! What the hell did you do!" Izzy yelled coming in the door before I got a chance to open the package.

"I don't know, Iz. I do love her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if we ever happen to break up. I was stupid, wasn't I?" I asked feeling really guilty.

"That was a real douchebag move, Jace. She ran out of the house without anything but the thin dress I put her in and no one can find her cause it was dark and snowing! I hope you're happy with yourself," Iz said, anger radiating off of her. Now I feel really guilty- I didn't even go after her. I didn't case after the girl I loved- my best friend!

"She hates me now, right?"

"No one would know cause _we can't find her! _Simon is looking in their "special place" right now and Jem, Will, and Gideon are driving to her house. Tessa and I stayed just in case she came back. Just don't hurt her more, Jace Herondale. I am really disappointed with you right now," she said before she left the room. I am so stupid!

I needed to get my mind off of her right now and what better way than opening a presented? Plus I really wanted to know what was inside. I unwrapped the package as neatly as possible- I hated messes- and looked into the box. What I found inside was a shock to me- she listened to all of my rambling.

I found two tickets to Universal and a note that said:

_Now you can drink butterbeer and pumpkin juice and go to Hogwarts and Diagon Ally and the Hogwarts Express over New Years ~Clary :)_

She is the best person in the world- and I just broke her heart.

**A/N: I am so sorry! Don't kill me! The story needed a conflict and this is a good place in my opinion! **

**Again- big thanks to all of you who review, favorite, and follow. It truly means a lot to me. And thank you all for making my birthday awesome- barely anyone who I are about remembered- accept you guys. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or tonight if I can't sleep- again...**

**Love ya all! Bye.**

**~Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Brotherly, Sisterly Heart- To- Heart

**Jace's POV**

"Jace! You little bastard! You seriously do NOT deserve to know this, but Simon found Clary and they're walking back here," Izzy screamed from the bottom of the household stairwell.

"Good! I'm glad! Rat face and her will be _really _happy together!" I screamed back at Izzy, partially to irk her and partially because that _was _what my mind was thinking. Well, it did irk Iz because not even 10 seconds later, she was in my room and my face was stinging. "Um, ow!"

"You deserved that, mister! You really are a bastard like everyone thinks." Wow. She must really be pissed off. But was it even about the Simon and Clary thing at all?

"Iz, are you still mad that I declined Clary?" I asked sadly. Just saying the words out loud made them hurt because I realized that what I had done was real- not just one of my dreams gone wrong. She nodded her raven head slowly. "How can I fix this, Iz? You're a girl who used to grab a guys heart, use it, and then stomp on it in high heel boots, but then you let Simon in. How did you gather the courage to change all your evil ways and out your heart on the line like that?"

"Jace, need I remind you about the time I dated Meliorn?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, hippie nature guy?" I asked wanting clarification. She just curtly nodded her head and moved to sit next to me on my bed. _Wow, this is a first. I'm actually having a heart to heart with Isabelle. Isabelle of all people. You'd think Alec would be better with this stuff..._

"Well, I actually really liked the guy. Heck, I went vegan for the loser! Then he got what he wanted from me and threw me away. It was the longest relationship I had ever had before Simon and I wasn't the one doing the heartbreaking," Izzy said grimacing at the memory. I still want to punch the guy, t he moved to Washington to participate in peaceful protests there- damn hippies.

"But how did you leave your heart in the open like that again, though? Did you ever think that Simon is going to hurt you and break your heart or die a break your heart?" Jace said remembering how his parents died and how horrid he felt after- like his heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces. He didn't want to feel that again.

"Well, I guess I just trust Simon enough not to break my heart or to hurt it too bad. That's what relationships are all about, I guess- trust. And, Jace, I am still really sorry about your parents," Izzh said before hearing the ding of her phone again. "Si and Clary are outside and are coming in right about,"

"Iz! We're back!" Simon yelled form downstairs.

"Now," Izzy finished. "Okay, so great heart to heart here. No of that crap leaves this room or gets repeated or I will send a pack of wild dogs after you. I know where to find them." I'm so scared. - note the sarcasm there.

**Isabelle's POV**

Ha ah, he thinks I'm kidding about the wild dogs; I can see it on his smug, little, golden face. "I'm not kidding!" I yell walking down the stairs to retrieve Clary and say thanks to Simon. God! I still have to call the others still looking if Simon hadn't already- he's good like that.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for running off. I just didn't know what else to do and I needed to think- alone- for a while," Clary said apologetically. I wasn't mad at her at all- she should know that. I'm mad at the douchey guy she's infatuated with- again, I don't see how, but I ship it.

"Clare-Bear, I'm not mad at you. I understand completely. I'm just glad you didn't get run over or kidnapped or something. Creepy people like doing that kind of stuff of holidays- especially in Brooklyn. Never wander around at night on a holiday in Brooklyn," I said. She looked freaked out- I don't think she's going to Brooklyn any time soon.

"I know, but it was still wrong not to tell you where I was running off to, but to be fair, I didn't even know, so," she said timidly. She looked tired- what time was it? I looked around for a clock and my eyes immediately found the wooden cuckoo clock- more like boat- Magnus made for Alec in shop class. It read 11:46- and the house woke up early preparing, so it was counted as late in my book tonight.

"Come on, Clare, it's late. Let's go to bed. Si, do you want to stay? You and Jace can have a bro-sleepover," I suggested mostly because I really wanted to cuddle tomorrow morning on Christmas like Alec and Magnus. Ugh! When did I become so sappy?!

"Sure, I'll stay. I refuse to have a bro whatever with Jace, though. We've attempted it before and I didn't get sleep cause he tends to sleep sing and whistle," Simon said, his eyes showing twinkles of horror.

"By the way, that wasn't sleep anything when you stayed in my room. I was completely awake and just so happen to be a very good actor," Jace said cockily descending the staircase. Something I couldn't recognize flashed before his eyes when his eyes landed on Clary's tiny frame- a mix of sorrow and love maybe?

"Come on, Clare. Wouldn't want to get a lack of sleep for tomorrow if we stay down here any longer," I said trying to keep her away from Jace for the time being. She just needs to cool down and he needs to realize that he's wrong.

She just nodded and started her way up the steps. She stopped about halfway up, though. "Oh and by the way," the two boys in the first floor were both looking up at her expectantly, "Merry Christmas, Simon and thanks for bringing me back. Wouldn't want to get run over or mugged." She then pranced her way up the remaining steps, not even acknowledging that Jace was still there. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Clary, I know you're a little pissed off with him right now, but Jace is still one of your best friends!" I said once we were safely in my room. We were both starting to get undressed and into our pajamas during this conversation- we were used to changing in front of each other.

"So what? He doesn't care about me or my feelings. He doesn't care if it hurts or it my heart is breaking into hundreds of pieces at this very moment!" she whisper/screamed back at me. She obviously didn't want anyone to hear, but wanted to scold me at the same time- it was not effective, let me tell you.

"Clary, can't you see? He just doesn't want to be hurt again like after his parents died or like when he was rejected by the only family he had left and he, above everything else, doesn't want to hurt _you._" I said in the same tone she used before, but when I said my words, it was actually effective.

"I don't want to get hurt either, Isabelle! I have never been in any relationship at all, need is remind you!" She does have a point there...

"Whatever, Clary. You both are just hopeless romantics that admit their feeling for each other to different people. You don't think Simon and I don't gossip about you guys cause we do. You both spill your guts to us and we re-spill them to each other!" She looked utterly confused at this reasoning and I was just too tired to explain.

"I just can't wait for Christmas," Clary said effectively changing tThe subject from deep, depressing secret telling to talk of joy and presents and the movie Elf that we both happen to be obsessed over. We quoted and quoted until we could quote no more because Clary is a wimp and fell asleep. I, being less of a wimp, fell asleep exactly two minutes later- I just get to say I'm more tough than her by two minutes now! Yeah!

**A/N: So yeah. Not much happened- this was just a filler chapter. The big guns come out tomorrow or the next day with Christmas! Yeah ya! Again, I hope you like the story! **

**Feel free to leave ideas and suggestions and stuff in the review section and even criticism is good from time to time! I love you all.**

**So, thanks again for all of those who review, follow, and favorite- it means a lot to me! Updates will probably/maybe be a short and everyday or long and every couple of days for the next few weeks because I'm taking golfing camp! **

**Love ya guys! Tootaloo!**

**~Bella:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- New Years and Old Feelings

**Clary's POV**

I've been talking to Jace again since the incident on Christmas Eve. I just wish these feelings would just be squashed. _It's never going to happen,_ is what my rational brain keeps telling me. On the other hand, the dreamer side of me (and the side that listens to Isabelle) keeps telling me to not give up and to make Clace a thang.

"So, Clary, I want you to stay by Jace all night tonight until the New Year's Ball drops and then he'll have to kiss you- it's like tradition," Izzy was explaining to me while attempting- and failing- to tame my fiery red mane. The thing was, though, that it didn't want Jace to kiss me because he had to. I wanted him to do it voluntarily.

"Iz, if he wants to kiss me, then he'll kiss me. If he doesn't want to, I don't want him to. Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked kinda confused myself. Isabelle, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and kept taming my hair.

"Clary, I told you on Christmas Eve that Simon and I talk about you and Jace and you both say the same things about each other. Just let your doubts go and move on with you relationship!" Isabelle said finishing with the last piece of my hair.

"Iz, we just started talking again and I don't want to ruin it again," I said. I really wanted to kiss him again, though.

"Okay, Clary. Don't follow my advice. You can just end up as some old crazy cat lady with no husband or children. Kinda like Madam Dorothea," Izzy said cringing when she said the old lady's name. She was really creepy.

"I am not going to end up some crazy old cat lady who is going to die alone if I don't get a boyfriend in _high school."_

"Sure. That's what they all say," she said before starting on my makeup. She refused to let me talk during this part because she says I'll "make it smudge."

About a dreadful 10 minutes later, my makeup was done and we were ready for the party. Izzy insisted on putting me in a midnight blue cocktail dress with magenta pumps and let me just say, I have never hated my feet as much s I hate them now. Blisters for days.

xXx- 11:45 pm.

It turns out that I actually followed Izzy's advice with no problem. Jace and I were stuck together like glue the whole night. I change my mind about the dress and shoes now- I LOVE them. The pumps made me reach all the way to Jace's forehead and the dress was icing on the cake. "So, 10 minutes till the New Year," Jace said breaking me out of my dream-like state.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy. It's our last New Years Eve before we're legal adults," I said before I realized that what I said was actually very real. And it scared me.

"It is crazy. To tell you the truth, I'm scared to ya know grow up and all," Jace admitted. "Just a few years ago I thought I would be an unstoppable teen forever- any girl I wanted, whole summers off without work, and my friends with me for the ride. Now it's almost over- only a year and a half left?" He just summed up life.

"You just defined life," I said. He chuckled at this. "Oh look. Only ten minutes left."

"Yeah. Clary, I want to show you something," he said taking my hand. I wonder what he's doing.

"Where are we going, Jace? I've never been to this part of the house before," I said still holding his hand as he led us to a family portrait. "Yeah, it's beautiful. You look so young." We were standing in front of an average painting- yeah.

"No. Close your eyes and don't open till I say," he ordered.

"Ok. If you're taking me somewhere to kill me, I'll kill you. But I trust you," I said hesitantly. I closed my eyes, but I could hear things moving. The next thing I knew, Jace was leading me up a staircase. Where did another staircase come from?

"Don't be nervous. Don't you trust me?" he said putting his hands on my waist the help me up the steps. He seriously doesn't know what he does to me.

"I trust you," I whispered.

"Good," was the last thing he whispered into my ear before traveling up the cryptic staircase no one knows about. A few seconds later, we arrived at what I heard was a door- it squeaked. "Okay, Clare, when I tell you to open your eyes, I want you to open them. Okay?"

"Okay," I said grabbing Jace's hand that was no longer on my waist.

"Okay, open," Jace commanded. I opened my eyes with a little hesitation and gasped at what I saw. It was a rooftop garden.

"Jace," I breathed out finally. "This is beautiful! How did you find this room?" I twirled around trying to take everything from the beautiful handing plants to the flowers to the buds that are just growing.

"Well, I found this room right before my freshman year and decided that I wanted to make it a rooftop garden like in High School Musical," he explained. I gave him a look that I think was a mix between rightness and mockery. "Don't give me that look, Red. You know everyone from our generation to the generation 7 years younger than us all love High School Musical and if they say otherwise, they're lying." I laughed at this; not because he was wrong, but because he was right on point.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked. He just walked up to me and hook my hands.

"Because I wanted to ask you a very important question," he pulled out Will you attend the winter formal with me as my...date?" He asked, nervousness laced into his words. But, it didn't hit me what he actually asked until he said something bad. "I'm sorry, you obviously don't want to, so forget it. It was stupid of me to ask."

"Jace Herondale, you shut up before you screw us up anymore," I said 100% seriously.

"Clary, we should get back to the party," Jace said obviously not understanding what I was saying. He tried to open the door to the secret stairwell, but I bolted in my pumps towards the door and beat him to the knob. "Clar,"

"Um, Mr. Herondale, I don't believe we're leaving this roof until you teach me how to dance," I said taking his hand.

"So, you're going with me?" he asked again nervously.

"No, Jace, I'm not going with you after you took me to a rooftop garden like High School Musical, told me you liked High School Musical, and are teaching me how to waltz," he looked sad there for a second. I actually felt a little bad for teasing him. "Oh, come on. You really thought I would say no?" I pulled the collar on his shirt closer to me and kissed him on the mouth.

"Where did all the courage mysteriously come from, Ms. Morgenstern?" Jace asked after pulling away for air. I heard thunder that seemed close, but I didn't care. I just shrugged and kissed him again. We were both more ready for it this time.

"Are you going to teach me to waltz or not?" I asked finally. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the garden. He put one of his hands on my upper back and the other in my hand.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and kinda line our arms up. Ok, so just follow my lead," he directed. He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical came on and I started to laugh so hard, I would've fallen if not for him. "Don't judge. I always pictured doing this when I asked the special girl to a dance. It's been planned since freshmen year."

As the song played, Jace and I started to sing along and the thunder was being heard more clearly now. We heard drunken shouts from people inside the house. "ITS DROPPING! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Jace and I started counting along, "4, 3, 2, 1."

"Happy New Years, Jace," I said before he kissed me. Best. New Years. Ever.

"Happy New Years, Clary," I smiled and kissed him again.

Just then, little droplets of water started landing on my skin. "Do you want to go in, Clary? Ya know before it rains and ruins my hair," Jace asked.

"No, I think I'm fine. I've always wanted to dance in the rain," I said tasking the remote to the radio from him and turning another song. I didn't care what it was as long as I was dancing to it with him. I grabbed his hand and took him to the middle of the roof again. A few minutes into the song, the rain started to come down in a downpour. I was soaking and Jace was glistening. And, finally, we kissed in the rain like they do in those cheesy movies I've been forced to watch with Izzy.

"Should we go down now and make us official?" Jace asked smiling down at me. I nodded and kissed him again. We started down the secret steps and Jace opened the door again. It was cold in the house and Jace, being the gentleman he is, gave me his wet jacket. It didn't do any good, but it was still sweet.

When we arrived back at the party, Izzy found us and just stared firing questions at us, "Where did you go? Why are you wet? Why did you leave the party? Clary, what possessed you to go in the rain and smudge the makeup I put on you? Jace, how is your hair still perfect? Clary, why are you wearing Jace's wet jacket? OMG! Are you two finally Clace?!"

"Okay, Iz. Well, we went to the roof, we were dancing in the rain, we left cause Jace wanted to show me something, I wanted to dance in the rain, Jace's hair is always perfect, I was cold and Jace is a gentleman and gave me his jacket even though it didn't do much difference and, yes we are finally Clace," I said taking a deep breath. I'm suprised I caught all of her rapid fire questions.

"OMG! Your best friend's brother is the one for you! I've always wanted to use that quote on you! Don't you just love quoting childhood shows?" Izzy said. She was obviously drunk- and Simon must be as we'll cause he's no where to be found.

"Come on, Iz. Let's go upstairs; you're too drunk for your own good," I said and she nodded excitedly. Jace helped me lug her upstairs and then I ordered him out so I could get her to dressed. After she was dressed and passed out in the pull out bed, I kisse. Jace goodnight and made him let me sleep.

"Clare, you know Jace loves you. He's loved you for a long time. He's told me. He only was with other girls because he didn't want to ya know kill you with feels if you didn't feel the same. I think that's sweet. Si loves me but isn't all mushy and Jacy about it- whatever Jacy means," Izzy mumbled before passing out again. Wow, I wonder how long he's liked me like that. Won't be getting much sleep tonight now- thanks Iz!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was out golfing all day and I was thinking about this the whole time, so I had to write and write as soon as I got home. **

**Well, let us take a minute to Fangirl our asses of because CLACE FINALLY HAPPENED! Sorry it took a few chapters! This is not even close to the end of the story, though. **

**Yeah, as you can tell, I love HSM as does everyone in my generation. I mean, come on its HSM! So ya, don't judge. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Love ya guys! Bye!**

**~Bella :)**


End file.
